Apologizing
by whistfull lullaby
Summary: Inuyasha, being well, Inuyasha pisses Kagome off and she goes to her own time. When he goes to apologize, he get's an intense suprize. Lemon! InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

He hated it when she did this. She would sit him a thousand times then leave. He would get badgered by Songo, the dirty monk, and that stupid kit. What the hell did he do any ways. He simply said that if she left then it would take more time to collect the damn shards that Naraku shattered again.

"What the hell is so damn important about graduating 'school' any ways?" Inuyasha muttered to himself in annoyance as he was enveloped in the pink light of the bone eaters well.

Once again he was going to Kagome's time to apologize … for what? For telling the truth. He knew deep in his heart that he had hurt her, and that hurt him. (and more than just his back after he crawled out of the crater his body created in the ground)

He opened the doors of the well house and it smelled different. He couldn't smell her mother, Sota, or the old man. The only one where was … Kagome. And she smelled different. More intense, sweeter.

_**Mate.**_ His inner yourki growled. He shook the thought form his head. He loved Kagome with his heart and soul, but, she would never return his love. No one would love a lowly half demon, even an inu yourki.

He climbed up to the window he knew would be open.

"Inu - Inuyasha…." She moaned. She was still asleep, but her face was flushed, little beads of perspiration dotted her hair line. She moaned again. He slipped into the room and stood in the corner by her bed. Her eyes flittered. She was awake now, he could smell that. She must not have noticed that he was in the room because she slipped her shorts and panties off revealing the sweetest of Inuyasha's fantasies. She parted her thighs and placed one small hand into her folds and started massaging her self. She played with the little pinkened nub, and sunk two fingers from her other hand into her self, still panting his name.

It took all of Inuyasha's control not to take over that task for her. She huffed in defeat, and sat up. He stood stock still, afraid of being sat.

"This isn't gonna work. It's not the same. Not that it will ever happen, he doesn't love me. He loves that piece of shift pile of clay." He could smell the tears treating to spill from her eyes. She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Well, that doesn't mean that I can't still have fun." She got up in only at small green tank top, walked right past Inuyasha and into the bathroom. He stealthily followed, grabbing the door silently before it could close and slipping in. She turned on the shower, and stepped in. Beyond the sheer shower curtin, he could see her smooth down her hair and breasts under the water. He took a deep breath to steady his thoughts.

_**Mark her now. Make her our mate!**_ His yourki side screamed at him. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Kagome take the shower head off the wall and change the setting. She leaned against the wall, and put one foot up on the ledge of the tub, and aimed the sharp spray at her center. She began moaning his name and he couldn't take it any more.


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash of red, Kagome found herself pined against the wall of the shower, staring into the pair of golden eyes that held her heart.

"Inu-" she was cut off when he captured her mouth in a hard kiss.

"Where the hell do you get off?" he growled into the hollow of her neck while he nuzzled it with his nose.

"Wi ... with what?" she stuttered under his touch.

"Do you honestly think that this fucking water sprayer can show you the love that I can. The love that you deserve?" she looked up into his eyes and saw hurt and love and lust. He tightened his grip on her thigh as his other hand came up and gently caressed her cheek.

"Do you?" he asked again, more tenderly this time.

"Inuyasha," she said turning her head. "This isn't right. What about -"

"Don't you dare say Kikyo! Damn it Kagome! Don't you know that I love _you! _Fuck Kikyo! She can go to hell by herself." He pulled her face to meet his, she looked into his eyes, knowing that he was serious.

"Inuyasha, I love you, too. I - I just…." She looked away again. She couldn't bare it any more. She wanted nothing more than just this so what was the problem?

"I guess I'll just have to show you then, wench." He said with an evil grin. Then he got down on his knees and pinned her to the wall, lifting underneath her knees so that she was spread eagle.

"InuYASHA!" she shouted in shock.

"Shut the hell up! Do you want that old man to come up and try and cleanse me again?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"They aren't home. They wont be for three days." She replied blushing furiously.

"Good." He grinned before he licked her delicate little button that was the source of all her frustrations. Her hips jerked sharply, and he chuckled into hot center. His tongue enveloped into her opening making her moan. He lapped up her juices and hummed into flesh. "You taste better than you smell, Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"Is this better, Kagome?" he asked carefully sliding two clawed fingers into her and curling them. "Do you feel how much I love you?" he asked again.

"Inuyasha" she screamed again as she cummed onto his fingers.

"That's more like it, bitch." He said, licking the sticky fluid from his fingers. He let her slide down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around her hanyou's neck and kissed him feverishly. She began untying his fire rat hori and pulling off his shirt.

"Promise me." she asked looking into pots of molten honey. "Promise me this isn't a dream, and I'm not going to wake up to find you gone?" she asked. He took her face tenderly in his calloused hands and put their foreheads together, so the tips of their noses touched. He rubbed his against hers lightly, making her giggle.

"Kagome, I love you. I pledged my life to you damn it. My yorki side has been begging me to make you my mate since the day you pulled me from that tree. I want to be with you forever. This is not a dream Kagome. Would you be my mate? My wife? Mother my pups? Be with me for as long as I live?" as he said these words, Kagome could see the conviction in his eyes, and feel the tears in hers. She nodded furiously, not trusting her own voice. He smiled widely and kissed her softly. He picked her up and wrapped her in her pink robe hanging on the back of the door, and took her to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This may be the last chance I get to UD before this little one enters my world

A/N: This may be the last chance I get to UD before this little one enters my world. It's not very long, but bare with me.

**Have to give a shout out to Rin. She has read and reviewed for all of my stories faithfully. Every chapter to every story infact. Much love! **

Inuyasha gently set Kagome on her feet and kissed her lips tenderly, before turning around and closing the door to her bedroom. She looked up at him with a tenderness in her eyes that the hanyou only saw when she thought he was asleep. How could he not have known how she loved him? _No matter, I will have time to make it up to her._

He watched as she took a small towel off the back of the door and rubbed her hair semi-dry. She pulled the ebony tresses over her shoulder and pulled them into a tight braid and tied it with a rubber band. He took of his now wet pants and draped them over the back of a chair and climbed into her bed. It still smelled profoundly of her attempts at self relief. He grined to himself and got more aroused. _**She complied. Take her. We need her.**_ The youkai in him screamed. _No. she needs more time. I still have to explain. And she will need __plenty__ of rest for what I have in store._

Kagome turned to face him now. He sat up in the bed and held out one hand. "Come here, bitch." He said lovingly. She slowly walked over to him and blushed. He reached up and pulled the robe from her shoulders and let it pool to her feet on the floor. She quickly folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped one arm around her slender waist, while the other gently cupped her cheek so she would look at him. He could smell her hesitation, her uncertainty.

"Kagome, never try to hide yourself from me. You are beautiful. You are my everything." He said with as much conviction as he could put into his voice. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It started off slowly, carefully. Then it took on more of an edge as she tangled her fingers in his silver hair. He switched up positions so she was underneath of him, and continued the assult on her perfect mouth. The sweet taste was clouding his judgement. Small hands travled north and caressed his ears. _**MINE!**_ _Not yet! _

The inner batle was becoming to much. He needed to stop this now.

"Kagome." He rolled over onto his side and looked down at her flushed face, the rise and fall of her perfect breast as her lungs tried to regain control. He chuckled a little as he stroked her face, moving little pieces of hair back where the should be. "Not to night. There is still some things that I have to explain." She wined and then began to pout, sticking out her lower lip. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "And besides, " he added with a smirk. "You need to be well rested for tomorrow." At this a wicked glint erupted behind lust grazed eyes of his innocent miko. He laughed again and laid down. She curled into his chest and took a deep breath. Then yawned.

"Damn tease, what am I going to do with you?" she asked while toying with one of his nipples.

"Keh, you're the tease, bitch." He said lightly swatting her butt. "Now go to sleep before I have to wear you out."

"Hmmm. I think I'll take option number two." She hummed into his chest.

"I don't think so" he mused as she yawned again. "Go to sleep, stupid."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." He replied. She nodded into his chest and her breathing grew heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. This is the first chance I have had to get on my lap top since the baby was born. She is doing well by the way. Finally got her to sleep after 2 hours of incessant crying **

**But, here is the next chapter – bare with me here, it's short, but like I said, limited time frame here. **

Orange light tinted the back of her eyelids.

_No! I don't want to wake up. Let me go back to sleep - back to that dream. _She screamed at her mind. It was shortly after that she realized that her head laid on Inuyasha's chest. _It ... it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream!_ She slowly moved her hand over his chest and he let out a suntual purr. This gave her an idea.

She moved her hand lower, and lower still. She finally opened her eyes and looked up. His head was back and his eyes were closed. She grabbed onto his shaft and his eyes popped open.

"KA-KAGOME!" he breathed in pants. She looked up at him and smiled coyly. She gripped him tighter and began to explore his length with her hand. His head fell back and a deep, sexy growl escaped his chest. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting on his legs and griped his cock with both hands. She pumped up and down as a vein hardened under her fingers similar to the one throbbing in his neck. Creamy, yet clear, liquid started to pool at his tip. She ducked her head down and licked the small slit with the tip of her tongue. His hips thrust upwards and hit her teeth. She got another idea. With one hand at his hilt, she placed his wide head in her mouth as the other hand massaged his balls. He let out a hardy moan and bucked again. She pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"If you don't behave yourself, I'll stop. Be a good and let me blow you." She ordered shocked at the brazenness of her own words. His member twitched as she said this and his eyes flashed red for a breif second.

"Keh, bi-" whatever he was about to say was cut off in a moan when she took his entire dick into her mouth and sucked hard. It only took a few minutes of bobbing before he exploded and hot seed spilled down her throat. She licked her lips before licking him from sack to tip, then pressing the length of her body against his. She felt his hands on her bare butt, and she gave him a chaste kiss before leaping up and putting on the tank she had tried to earlier this morning. She opened her dresser and pulled on a pair of green panties. Then she quickly left the room. When she returned a shocked and slightly disoriented hanyou sat on the edge of her bed completely naked. She blushed a little when she realized how big he was even soft.

"Here," she said tossing a pair of pants at him. "there Sota's, but they are big on him. Not that I wouldn't love seeing you like this all the time, but just in case." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to go make breakfast for us." With that she blew him a kiss and skipped down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Symbiosis is Essential in an Ecosystem

**A/N: Okay people. Now, I have told you that I have not had a lot of time to go through this with a fine toothcomb, but (and let me emphasize this) ****I have a three year old and a newborn baby!!**** I do this in my spare time, as a creative outlet, if you don't like it don't read it. And yes, I know that I spelled it **_**yourki **_**instead of **_**youkai**_** in the first chapter, but it ****will not let me correct it! **** So please stop telling me that I spelled it wrong. You knew what it was **_**right?**_** So just let it go. It's okay, I know it just kills you flame throwers, but let it go – please. (I was even nice about it)**

**To all those who bare with me, thank you for your support and patients. **

**Now – on with the show!!**

It took Inuyasha a few minutes to recover. He was between being pissed that his bitch left him, and stunned by how turned on it made him. He quickly pulled on the too tight, too short pants and headed out to the kitchen. He could hear a song playing on that black box on the counter, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he turned the corner.

With a bowl of freshly cracked eggs in one hand, and a whisk in the other, Kagome whipped the mixture while swaying her hips with the rhythm of the beat. Her thighs tightened with every ebb as her ass jiggled just a little bit. All of a sudden she belted out a verse

_There's a place that I go,_

_That nobody knows,_

_And the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_In the darkness there's light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

She set the bowl and down on the counter and braced herself on the edge.

_Take me away, A sweet escape_

_Take me away, a higher place _

This seamed to take a lot of energy and she was very pleased with herself when she hit the notes. It was undoubtedly on Inuyasha's top ten favorite sounds.

_I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that he's all mine_

_Oh. Oh, oh!_

At this point, she had started to sway again and Inuyasha crept up behind her millimeters away from her skin.

_Do what you want, but your never gonna brake me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me _

_No. Oh no!_

"Nobody better god damned touch you or I'll kill 'em." He growled huskily in her ear. She jumped and he reached his arm out to grab the bowl before it tipped over.

"_Inuyasha!"_ she seethed. _Ut-oh. _Was the only thought now registering in his hanyou brain as he awaited the sit.

Instead she turned around and put all of her frustrations into a hard kiss. After the initial shock had worn off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter by her butt. He could feel her fragile finger tangle in his hair as she tried to pull him closer to her to deepen the kiss. _**Claim mate. Mark her now!**__ Stop! Stop this, she needs to understand! _

Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss.

"Kagome. We can't do this right now. There is stuff I need to explain. Things you need to understand. Finish cooking and then we'll talk about it." He kissed her forehead as she pouted. He chuckled before turning her around and landing a swift smack to her ass. She yipped and glared at him over her shoulder. He went to the table and put his feet up on a chair. He watched her pull out a frying pan from a low cupboard and nearly tipped out of his chair at the sight. She turned around and giggled. Then went back to her cooking. She pulled a yellow can of spray out and coated the pan, then turned on the burner and waited a few second. She turned a knob on the box, and a voice came out a little bit louder.

"And here is today's wacky weather report!" a reporter called out in various different tones to emphasize each word. "Due to the currents Tokyo and surrounding area's will be drenched! Not kidding folks! We are talking some serious down pours starting around 11 this morning and going on until around 6 pm! Now that's some Wah –ah – ah – key weather!"

She poured the eggs into the hot pan and turned off the box.

"Well, since the weather is going to be unfavorable, we will just have to find some thing indoors to entertain ourselves with today, wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?" she mussed still facing away from him. He chuckled

"Oh yes. Yes we will."

She grabbed two plates and put one scoop on one, and the remains of the pan on to the other.

They ate in silence and Kagome took care of the dishes. Once she had them rinsed and in the dish strainer, Inuyasha took her hand and led her into the living room to the squishy new couches. He sat beside her and turned his body to face her the best that he could, never letting go of her hand.

"Kagome, I meant what I said last night. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Inuya-" she was cut off by a gentle kiss. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Shut up and listen to me for a minute, bitch." He said teasingly, yet lovingly. "I know that Myoga told you about inu youkai mating. About the bite. But did he explain to you why it is we bite or any thing else?" he waited for her response, and she shook her head no. "Well, the first bite is for compliance. It tells everyone that you where a willing participant. That you wanted it to. The compliance mark will be blue at first. And with compliance, you have to bite me too. Hard enough to draw blood, and you will have to get some of it into your system, like, swallow it." He paused and waited for her to nod. "The second one is possession. Not only as in "I own you" but that I can give you what you need. I can provide for you, and pleasure you. This will be red, and I only bite you." He waited again. This time she smiled widely. He chucked lightly at this. "Now compliance is done as I take your virginity, which technically is not still intact. I checked last night."

"Inuyasha! How can that be? I'm a virgin – I mean I've masturbated before but – " She stopped mid sentence as she realized what she said.

"Kagome, I love that you fucked yourself, thinking of me. Do you have any idea how hard it was last night not to fucking mate you right there?" He pulled his face to his and kissed her. "And I know that you a virgin. I can smell it. I think it's those damn sticks you use when your in heat." Her lips formed a silent O.

"Is there any thing else I should know about?" she asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Well …. When I give you the possession mark, we have to be …. um …. doggy style." He said carefully gauging her expressions.

With out saying a word she straddled his lap, and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her shirt over her head and she sat up to pull down his pants. He helped her push them off the rest of the way as his cock sprung forward. His mouth eagerly moved from her mouth to the swell of her full breasts. He took one in his mouth wile twisting the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She moaned out his name and he thought he was going to explode. He could feel her hot sex rub against his erection threw the fabric of her panties.

She was already getting wet, but she still wasn't wet enough.

He moved greedily to the other nipple wile twisting the swollen one he left behind. She arched her back and ground into him.

"Damn it! I can't take much more. I need to feel you inside me, Inuyasha!" at that his claws ripped the cotton off of her, careful of her skin. She positioned herself at his tip.

"Bite my neck in the grove when you go down. When I'm all the way in, I'll bite you. Hopefully biting me will take care of the pain, but I promise, I will make you feel so much better." He pledged as she began to kiss his neck. He felt her teeth pinch his skin as her wet pussy swallowed his dick. He had expected her to go slow, but she plunged.

He sunk his fangs deep into her skin as she drew his blood.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the delay

**So sorry for the delay! Marie is 2 ½ months old now and she is just now starting to sleep through the night. (Thank heavens!) And Casey is at play group (Yea!!) Being a single mother is tough. Thank you all for your patients. I don't usually do excerpts from previous chapters, but since it has been about a month, I thought that I should **

_He felt her teeth pinch his skin as her wet pussy swallowed his dick. He had expected her to go slow, but she plunged. _

_He sunk his fangs deep into her skin as she drew his blood._

Kagome winced. She knew. He had told her it would hurt for a minute. Hell, she had seen his massive size herself. She bore down harder on his neck and finally let the pressure mellow as her own ache did. She released his flesh and tasted the coppery blood lining her lips. A sharp, but welcomed pain twitched her neck, then the smooth warm tongue of her lover caressed its wake. He turned his head towards her then and smiled. She looked down at his neck and saw the blood that still lingered on his skin. She wrapped her mouth around the red impression of her teeth. She sucked lightly and he let out a soft purr of pleasure.

Once the blood was gone she kissed the tip of his nose. It twitched and it made her giggle. She wiggled her hips, experimentally, and a shrill pleasure flowed through her. He groaned and she did it again. A strangled moan escaped her lips. She pushed her self up and slid down again. She didn't know what to make of the new feelings rising inside of her. Bracing her hands on his chest she pushed and sank again and again. Finally wearing herself out. She grunted frustrated. Still urning. Still wanting more.

She panted and Inuyasha looked up at her and grinned. He scooted them down so that he was lying flat on the couch.

"Move your legs so that they are flat and rest them on my shoulders." He said in an airy voice. Kagome complied and moaned at the tightness and the pleasure. A husky grunt emitted from the hanyou's lips. "Now put your left leg on my other shoulder. She did and another burst of pleasure burst through her core. Wordlessly he spun her on his cock so that she was facing away from him now. She inhaled deeply at the feeling. Slowly and carefully, he sat them up on their knees, never unsheathing himself from her hot, wetness. She braced herself on the arm of the couch. Inuyasha placed firm hands on her hips and pulled out almost all the way, then slowly pushed back in to her. He moved at a slow steady pace, all the while placing hot kisses along her spine.

"Inu…Yasha?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can … you go … a little.." Kagome didn't even have to finish her sentence, he began pumping into her tight little bundle faster and harder, twisting and angling himself until he hit her sweet spot. She moaned his name, which seamed to push him harder.

Tightness built in the center of her stomach. He sucked lightly at the spot on her neck where he had marked her. One hand reached around and two fingers pinched her hard clitoris. Her climax hit her hard, and simultaneously, he emptied his seed into her body as his teeth once again sunk into her flesh.


End file.
